


Probabilités (Parker à la neige)

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: The Pretender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'improbable est le lot quotidien de certains...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probabilités (Parker à la neige)

Quelles étaient les chances que cela se produise ?

* * *

Je veux dire, quelles étaient _vraiment_ les chances que cela se produise ? Et quand je dis ‘‘les chances’’... vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. Les probabilités auraient dû s’accumuler contre et non en faveur de ce concours de circonstances, mais la vie est ainsi faite que l’improbable finit par se produire. Notamment lorsque l’on travaille au Centre. Je ne devrais donc pas être surprise et, lorsque j’y réfléchis un peu, je me rends compte que je ne le suis pas vraiment. Ne pensez pas que je suis blasée et cynique... Okay, je suis blasée et cynique, mais pour ma défense, j’ai vu des gens revenir d’entre les morts. D’entre les supposés morts, en tout cas : il est difficile de faire mieux que ça. Ou pire.

Aussi ne suis-je pas réellement surprise d’avoir parcouru la moitié du globe pour me retrouver dans un téléphérique suspendu quelque part entre la Suisse et l’Italie, assise à trois mètres de Jarod et de Lyle. C’est le genre de choses – notez que je n’ai pas dit ‘‘coïncidences’’ : ‘‘coïncidences’’ ne rime pas avec ‘‘Centre’’ – qui m’arrive régulièrement.

Je jette un coup d’oeil par la fenêtre et je me demande ce qu’il se passerait si Lyle tombait accidentellement de cette hauteur. Est-ce que _ça_ ne suffirait pas à m’assurer que mon jumeau bien aimé ne reviendrait pas d’entre les morts, cette fois ?

Le bon côté des choses, c’est qu’ils ne m’ont pas vue. En ce qui concerne Jarod, je n’en mettrais pas mon 9 mm en jeu, mais Lyle ne m’a pas vue, il raterait un éléphant au milieu d’un magasin de porcelaine. Sans mentionner le fait que je suis en combinaison de ski (du gris et du noir, je ne tiens pas à ce que l’on m’imagine dans une doudoune rose bonbon), avec un bonnet et des lunettes de soleil : rien qui ressemble à ce que je porte habituellement. Comme quelqu’un qui est là pour skier, en somme, et c’est un équipement qui relève de la tenue de camouflage.

Je _suis_ là pour skier. Partant du principe que l’on n’est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même, je me suis offert pour mon anniversaire une semaine loin du Centre et de son atmosphère fétide. Mes premières vacances depuis la nuit des temps. Sydney a souri d’un air tutélaire, Raines a lâché une expiration sifflante pleine de réprobation, Broots a considéré le fait que je ne serais là ni pour le terroriser ni pour le protéger pendant plusieurs jours. Je peux me passer de l’approbation de Sydney et de la désapprobation de Raines, et Broots peut survivre sans moi pendant une semaine. En revanche, de toute évidence, _je_ ne peux pas échapper complètement au Centre pendant bien longtemps. Lyle, c’est une chose, c’est comme les moustiques : il est gênant, nuisible et persistant, mais un bon revers de main finit par l’écarter pour quelque temps. Il n’en va pas de même pour Jarod, bien que je l’aie à peine entendu et pas du tout revu depuis Carthis. Les choses toutefois n’ont pas pu changer au point qu’il ait décidé d’arrêter de me tourmenter et réserve désormais ce traitement à Lyle.

N’est-ce pas ?

Je lève les yeux de la plaquette que je suis en train de prétendre (moi aussi, je peux prétendre) lire et lance un regard rapide en direction de Jarod et Lyle. Je suis trop loin pour comprendre ce qu’ils disent mais assez près pour entendre leur ton, ils sont en grande conversation. Certes, l’expression est peut-être un peu exagérée : Lyle prononce sporadiquement quelques mots d’un air moqueur et satisfait, et Jarod lui répond d’une voix sifflante tout en le gratifiant d’un regard noir. Rien que de très habituel, et j’en viens à la une double conclusion : d’une part, les choses n’ont pas changé et d’autre part, Lyle est en position de force. Sans quoi ce serait lui qui sifflerait et foudroierait du regard.

Je me suis réveillée tard, ce matin, j’ai fait un tour sur la piste noire, puis je suis allée à la piscine et je me suis fait masser avant d’aller déjeuner. J’étais calme et détendue – aussi calme et détendue que je suis capable l’être en tout cas. Bref, il y a encore vingt minutes de cela, c’était une journée presque parfaite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la perspective que quelqu’un du Centre ait attrapé Jarod la gâche quelque peu. Pas seulement quelqu’un : Lyle. Pas seulement Lyle : pas moi. C’est moi qui suis supposée ramener la brebis égarée puis filer vers de plus verts horizons. Ou à défaut, vers un bureau d’angle dans la Tour.

Je ne sais pas qui je compte vraiment abuser avec ce genre de conneries. Après Carthis, j’ai dû admettre (mais seulement en mon for intérieur, il faudrait plus qu’une Commission T pour me le faire avouer publiquement) que Jarod enfermé au Centre ne serait pas une bonne chose pour moi. Les réponses que je cherche... les réponses que _nous cherchons_ requièrent une certaine liberté de mouvement. Dont il serait dépourvu s’il était enchaîné au SL-26 avec Lyle en guise de chien de garde.

Le plus naturellement du monde, je recule de quelques pas, jusqu’à me trouver à portée de voix de Jarod et de son garde chiourme, tout en leur tournant le dos, et j’entends Lyle terminer sa phrase d’un ton suffisant :

« ... pas si malin que tu l’imagines, Jarod. »

Humpf. Le cannibale de la famille Parker, après tout ce temps et tous ces coups à l’envers, n’a pas encore compris qu’il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Jarod. Je le reconnais, je l’ai fait, je l’ai sous-estimé, mais je me basais sur une analyse à la fois logique et incomplète : il venait de sortir – comprenez par là s’évader – du Centre, il ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur et il était lâché en plein New York. J’aurais estimé supérieures les chances de survie d’un gosse de douze ans.

Sauf que Jarod était un Caméléon. Un Caméléon déterminé à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au Centre, à découvrir qui il était, et pas seulement ce qu’il était, et à me pourrir la vie dans le processus si l’occasion se présentait. L’occasion s’est présentée. Plusieurs fois.

« Tu confonds le talent et la chance, Lyle, » rétorque Jarod. Il a rentré ses griffes et ses coups d’oeil assassins, de toute évidence, il vient de reprendre le dessus dans leur joute verbale. « Mlle Parker, oui... _elle_ , elle m’aurait localisé grâce aux indices. Mais toi... un simple coup de chance. »

C’est gentil, ça... je crois. C’est aussi un coup bas envers Lyle. Depuis son arrivée au Centre, et plus encore depuis qu’il connaît notre lien de parenté, il y a eu une rivalité entre nous. En tout cas, il s’est efforcé de rivaliser avec moi, comme s’il n’avait pas tout à fait sa place dans cet enchevêtrement qui nous sert d’arbre généalogique. Ce qui d’une certaine façon est le cas : quoi qu’il fasse, il demeure une pièce rapportée.

« Ma charmante soeur est douée pour te localiser, concède Lyle, mais elle semble avoir quelques problèmes à te _ramener_ à bon port.

\- Au moins, elle ne m’a perdu lors d’un transfert entre le Centre et le Triumvirat. »

Je leur tourne toujours le dos, mais je _sais_ que Jarod sourit, de ce demi-sourire en coin, suffisant et me tapant sur les nerfs qu’il arbore lorsqu’il casse quelqu’un pour le plaisir. Je l’ai vu assez souvent. Trop souvent.

« Et on est encore loin du Delaware, » ajoute-t-il.

J’ai plusieurs options, j’ai en fait tellement d’options que je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine de parvenir à me décider avant que notre téléphérique arrive à bon port. Aider Lyle... okay, celle-ci je ne l’envisage pas sérieusement, mais il y a le reste : ne rien faire ; regarder Jarod fausser compagnie à mon petit frère ; aider Jarod à fausser compagnie à mon petit frère ; sans le faire savoir à Jarod ; ou en le faisant savoir à Jarod. Il y parviendrait sans moi, pas de doute à avoir, mais ma journée retrouverait plus facilement le côté attrayant qu’elle avait jusqu’à présent si Lyle se plantait grâce à moi et si Frankenboy m’était redevable.

Notre téléphérique arrive à destination, les passagers commencent à débarquer et je me joins au troupeau, puis m’éloigne d’une vingtaine de mètres pour considérer la situation. Lyle tient Jarod par le coude et marche excessivement près de lui, et je n’arrive pas à croire que mon petit frère soit aussi stupide – au point que je doute de nouveau que nous partagions les mêmes gènes.

Je regarde autour des moi. C’est un station de sports d’hiver tout ce qu’il y a de plus banal : des skieurs, des moniteurs, des familles... et quelques douaniers en train de passer à la question un groupe de gamins qu’ils ont surpris avec des cigarettes ne contenant pas que du tabac. Je me souviens alors des recommandations délivrées par la réceptionniste de l’hôtel : garder son passeport sur soi. Nous venons de passer de la Suisse à l’Italie et les douanes peuvent vouloir vérifier nos papiers. Je souris ; mon italien est rouillé, mais suffisant.

Les douaniers me saluent poliment lorsque je les interromps, même s’il est évident à leur expression que je dérange. Je survivrai à cette idée.

« Madame, voudriez-vous rester à l’écart un instant ? me demande l’un deux. Nous sommes en plein milieu de...

\- Cet homme est armé. »

Je pointe du doigt Lyle, qui s’éloigne rapidement en entraînant Jarod avec lui, et attend que l’information fasse son chemin dans le cerveau de mon interlocuteur. Je m’efforce de me remémorer mes cours de théâtre et d’afficher la mine la plus soucieuse dont je sois capable. Rien de compliqué, tout un tas de choses dans l’existence me donnent l’occasion d’afficher une mine soucieuse. A commencer par le type que je suis en train d’aider à s’évader de nouveau.

« Vous êtes sûre, madame ? » me demande le douanier.

Je cligne des paupières le temps de réfléchir à la façon de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge en lui expliquant quel est mon job. J’ai l’intuition qu’une telle réaction ne le rendrait pas particulièrement coopératif.

« Oui, dis-je simplement, j’ai vu son pistolet quand il s’est levé pour sortir du téléphérique. »

J’achoppe juste ce qu’il faut sur le mot ‘‘pistolet’’, comme quelqu’un qui n’aurait pas l’habitude de l’utiliser. Pas comme quelqu’un qui dispose de son armurerie personnelle et démonte et remonte son Smith & Wesson en un clin d’oeil.

Les douaniers referment les passeports et les fourrent dans les mains des étudiants qui me considèrent d’un oeil reconnaissant. Je me demande si, histoire de me remémorer le bon vieux temps, ils accepteraient de me donner une ou deux de leurs cigarettes en guise de remerciement.

Je n’ai pas le temps de dire ouf, tout le monde s’est envolé : les étudiants et leurs... cigarettes en direction des pistes, les douaniers en direction de Lyle et de Frankenboy. Ils plaquent mon petit frère dans la neige en écartant Jarod avec négligence, de toute évidence ignorants de sa valeur. Jamais très long à saisir une opportunité, celui-ci recule d’un air dégagé et repart en direction du téléphérique tandis que la foule s'amasse, curieuse. Personne ne fait attention à lui, personne sauf moi. Cela ne signifie pas, cependant, que je ne profite pas tout à mon aise du spectacle de Lyle étalé dans la neige et maintenu par deux douaniers tandis qu’un troisième le fouille et trouve, fatalement, son arme. Il a un permis, bien sûr, mais je doute qu’il soit valable de ce côté-ci de l’Atlantique.

Je plonge dans le téléphérique alors que les portes sont sur le point de se refermer et tourne sur moi-même, cherchant Jarod du regard. En vain. Je ne sais comment – mais je commence à avoir l’habitude – il s’est volatilisé. Ce qui est sans doute préférable. J’aurais dû, en toute conscience professionnelle, essayer de le capturer et je n’en ai pas la moindre envie. Je veux dire... ce sont mes premières vacances depuis des années, il est exclu que le petit monstre me les gâche. Tandis que la cabine commence à redescendre, je vois Lyle être embarqué, menottes aux poignets – mon cadeau d’anniversaire, en somme – et le spectacle allant s’amenuisant, je me retourne pour profiter du paysage. J’aime la neige, j’ai toujours aimé la neige. Petite fille, je m’imaginais qu’elle tombait en si gros flocons qu’elle recouvrait tout, que plus rien n’en dépassait, qu’elle aplanissait, dissimulait, gelait tout. Ma version de l’autruche se mettant la tête dans le sable. Je n’espère plus cet effet miraculeux d’un élément naturel, mais la neige continue de m’apaiser. Au point que je ne regrette même pas de ne pas avoir mon arme – sans mentionner le fait que si c’est pour aller rejoindre Lyle en cellule... – lorsqu’une voix familière me murmure à l’oreille :

« Tu as essayé la piste noire ? »

Je n’essaye pas de me retourner, ce qui est de toute façon impossible : je suis coincée entre la paroi du téléphérique et Jarod, et bouger ne serait-ce que d’un cil provoquerait bien plus de contact physique que ce que je suis disposée à accepter. Dieu merci, nos parkas respectives sont épaisses.

« Je suis en vacances, Jarod. Je suis prête à faire comme si je ne t’avais jamais vu à condition que tu sortes de cet endroit dans les trente secondes. »

Il considère la distance nous séparant de notre point d’arrivée.

« Il va falloir te montrer un peu plus généreuse. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en posant négligemment une main sur la baie vitrée, tu ne peux pas m’arrêter. Lyle saurait que tu étais là et il comprendrait qui l’a roulé dans la farine. »

Je souris à cette image.

« Et toi, tu es ici parce que... ?

\- Des indices sur ma famille, des recherches. »

Je ne suis pas certaine d’y croire – comme je l’ai dit, ‘‘coïncidences’’ ne rime pas avec ‘‘Centre’’ – mais je ne vois pas ce qui aurait poussé Jarod à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

« En Suisse ?

\- En Italie.

\- Tu es dans la mauvaise direction, alors.

\- Je suis dans la bonne direction. Je n’ai pas envie que nos amis les douaniers s’intéressent au type qui accompagnait l’Américain qu’ils viennent d’arrêter.

\- Oh. »

Drôle de conversation. Les nôtres ne sont jamais si calmes, ni laconiques, ni détendues. Il y a toujours un enjeu et j’en viens à la conclusion que cette fois également il y a un enjeu : comme d’habitude, Jarod ne me le révèlera que lorsqu’il l’aura décidé.

« Et tu es ici parce que... ? » demandé-je de nouveau. Je le sens sourire contre mes cheveux, ce qui m’indique à quel point il est horriblement proche de moi, puis je devine qu’il glisse une main dans la poche de ma parka. Il est exactement arrivé au point où il va trop loin. « Bas les pattes, Jarod. »

Il hausse les épaules et lève à hauteur de mon visage la clef qu’il tient entre ses doigts gantés.

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

Lorsque je l’aurai attrapé et enfermé au Centre, je pourrai me reconvertir comme spécialiste en coffres bancaires. Il semble que, où que j’aille, il y en ait un pour dissimuler un secret qui finit par me sauter au visage. Je prends la clef. Il n’avait pas _vraiment_ besoin de faire tout ce chemin pour ça – la Suisse a un système de distribution du courrier à l’image de n’importe quel autre pays – mais je suppose qu’il n’a pas pu s’en empêcher. Il a toujours eu le sens de la mise en scène.

« Et à part ça, après la piste noire, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Je regarde la montagne ; la station d’arrivée du téléphérique me paraît affreusement lointaine.

 

FIN


End file.
